


heat wave

by thelittlestbull



Series: Cool kid drabbles [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Polyamory, heat waves, poly cool kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbull/pseuds/thelittlestbull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot day with absolutely nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat wave

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanking writingonprospit for editing my work. She is great. Holy fuck she is great.

The fan slowly turned up above them with what could have easily been the hottest day of the year. There seemed to be an absence of the normal sea breeze that generally b was there to caress faces and mess up hairstyles. Rather than the mild heat they were used to, today was sweat inducing, humid weather, that made everyone want to stay inside, and that is exactly what the three did.  
Shoes were abandoned at the door upon their arrival to Buck’s room, along with the zip off portions of Sour Cream’s pants. Even Buck had abandoned his overshirt and pants in favor of a cotton shirt and gym shorts.   
Sour Cream was lying upside down, lounged across the back of the couch in a way that couldn’t possibly be comfortable, though there were no complaints from either Buck or Jenny, since they got a nice view of his pasty and hairless chest.   
“Either of you got any gum?” Jenny had been the first to speak up since their arrival, disturbing the tranquility of the room.  
This caused Buck to sit up, groaning quietly at the sticky, thick air that he would have to move through to get to the night stand.   
“Think I might have some, but you should check to see if SC has dumped one out along with all his pocket change,” He glanced over, watching the albino boy wiggle his hips some in order to show that the contents of his pockets had been completely emptied since his flop on the couch.   
Buck simply shook his head, trying to hide how he was about to laugh, shuffling things around in his night stand drawer. He pushed past some condoms, a roll of change, a few pairs of socks, and a picture of the three of them together, which was taken in some photo booth a year back, before finding the half empty pack of gum hidden behind a bottle of gatorade. Rather carelessly, he tossed it so it landed on Jenny’s left cheek with a rather satisfying sound.  
Jenny sat up to pop a piece in her mouth before crawling over to slip one in Sour Cream’s as well. She paused to rub his slightly sunburned cheeks. “Remind me to get a stronger brand of Sunscreen to keep in my car.”   
Sour Cream responded with a whine, “What are you, my mom?”   
Though Jenny knew he appreciated the gesture, especially with how easily he burned.   
When he finally sat up, his hair began to droop from the heat and humidity that had rendered his gel ineffective. It probably would be a good idea to just climb in a cold shower to rid himself of it all together. The thought actually really was appealing, so he cleared his throat, gesturing to the en-suite bathroom with a grin. With that, the three teens headed towards the bathroom, shedding their clothes as they went for the promise of a cold shower.


End file.
